


Tic Tac Toe

by rakketyrivertam



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, Computers, Gen, Hostage Situations, Puzzles, Torture, Unconsciousness, WarGames (1983) - Freeform, non-graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: "I can't - I can't - I can't - I c-"





	Tic Tac Toe

**Author's Note:**

> Randomly wondered if Prowl's tacnet is anything like WOPR and then I had to write this.

"I have an idea," Skywarp had said after he and Thundercracker emerged from their marathon of Earth movies.

Megatron hadn't quite expected it to play out like this, but he was pleased nonetheless.

The Autobot first officer stared blankly at the board in front of him, optics unnaturally bright. Any moment now and there would be popping, crackling sounds and smoke rising from his helm as his brilliant mind collapsed under the pressure of a simple human children's game.

"Your move," Skywarp reminded him again.

Prowl flinched, his whole body twisting away from the unsolvable puzzle before him. "I'm thinking."

"You've been thinking for nearly an hour now."

"I'm - I can't -"

_There_ was the crackling.

"It's - There's no possible -"

And the popping.

"This isn't - I can't -"

The smoke.

"I can't - I can't - I can't - I c-"

Prowl's optics offlined and he pitched backwards, mouth open in a silent cry. There was the distinct sound of cables snapping under unexpected pressure, and he sprawled where he landed, unmoving, helm lolling.

Starscream tsked. "So terrible his teammates can't be released until he wins," he drawled, poking at Prowl's prone form with one foot.

Skywarp sat back smugly, a twisted smirk set deep in his faceplates. "Told you I could trick him into fork bombing his own CPU."

Megatron rumbled approvingly. "How much longer do you think that will work?"

Skywarp grinned, a crazed glint in his optic and leaned over the board, rubbing his hands together as he schemed. "Let's find out."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review please! <del>I've been feeling a little neglected lately. :P</del>


End file.
